Si tú te vas
by Rosse Tenoh Chiba
Summary: Summary: Dicen que nada dura para siempre y el amor no es la excepción. Sin embargo, cuando Darien Chiba ve su felicidad escurrirse de entre sus manos, se da cuenta que es momento de reaccionar. Serena por su parte cree que lo mejor es separarse y no seguir haciéndose daño, aun cuando su corazón sigue amándolo. ¿Serán capaces de hacer a un lado las diferencias y salvar su amor?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de sailor moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo los uso prestados sin fines de lucro**

 **Este One-Shot está dedicado a mi hija de corazón Cat (usagi13chiba) por el único motivo que me dio la gana escribir algo y regalarselo ¡Feliz no cumpleaños nena! espero que te guste tanto como a mi**

* * *

 **Capitulo único: Si tú te vas**

Revisó las maletas por tercera vez y todo parecía estar completamente en orden, sin embargo ella seguía sintiendo que algo le faltaba, no estaba segura de qué era, pero presentía que era algo importante.

Recorrió toda la habitación con su mirada y vio mal colocada la fotografía de su boda. Caminó hacia ella y tomándola entre sus manos la observó con detenimiento. Sintió un vacío en su interior y un dolor le envolvió el pecho. Sí, tal vez eso era lo que realmente le faltaba: la ilusión y las ganas que tenía cuando se casó, de pasar el resto de su vida junto al hombre que su corazón había escogido.

No entendía que había salido mal. Se había casado con el hombre que amaba y que la amaba, entonces ¿por qué habían llegado a ese punto sin retorno? Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla.

— ¿Vas a llevarla contigo? — escuchó la voz de su aún esposo a sus espaldas.

— No. — respondió sin vacilar, pero con una opresión en el pecho.

Dejó la fotografía sobre el buró y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro antes de dar la vuelta y enfrentarlo.

— Serena ¿Estás segura que estamos haciendo lo correcto?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y aunque intentó responderle no pudo. ¿Realmente era lo correcto? Quizás no, la verdad no estaba segura, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que se trataba de la mejor opción, no podían seguir dañándose más.

Se giró sin responderle, empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

— Quédate. — escuchó de nuevo a su esposo— Solo esta noche. —Pidió al tiempo que avanzaba hacia ella y la tomaba de la cintura— Durmamos abrazados, sin connotaciones sexuales, cómo solíamos hacerlo cuando éramos novios ¿Lo recuerdas, Serena?

¿Si lo recordaba? Sí, lo hacía y eso le dolía. Habían sido mejores tiempos, tiempos felices, llenos de ilusión y de planes, pero ¿estaría bien regresar al pasado?

— Yo… debo irme. — contestó sin mucho ánimo y sin deshacer el abrazo con el que él la tenía sujeta.

— No, no debes. —La abrazó más a él, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, aspirando la dulzura de su aroma— Sólo está noche… por favor… no pido más.

Trataba de resistirse, pero no podía negarse a sí misma, ella también lo necesitaba. Sería una despedida digna para un amor como el que ellos compartían— Está bien— consintió.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Darien despertó y la rubia ya no estaba en la cama. De inmediato se paró y comenzó a buscarla por toda la casa sin ningún éxito. Sintió su corazón resquebrajarse cuando entendió lo que pasaba. Ella se había ido.

No pudo evitar viajar al pasado, hasta hace cuatro años, para ser exactos a el día de su boda.

— _Y ¿Tendremos muchos hijos?_

Había preguntado la rubia con ilusión, después de que él le dijera que no veía la hora en que viera su pancita hinchada por su simiente.

— _Muchos, ya te lo había dicho. —_ respondió sin vacilar.

Lamentablemente los niños nunca llegaron. Visitaron a innumerables médicos y especialistas. Todos coincidían en que ninguno tenía problemas para concebir, pero a pesar de estar sanos ambos, los hijos no habían llegado. Fue en ese momento cuando su matrimonio comenzó a fallar.

Serena se obsesionó con ser madre y lo empezó a ver como su prioridad y cuándo él se negó a seguir intentándolo, las discusiones y los malentendidos comenzaron. Serena hasta lo acusaba de ser infiel, cosa que nunca había sucedido, pero sencillamente se negó a creerle. Sin embargo, lo que terminó por acabar su matrimonio había sucedido tres días antes de que Serena partiera, cuándo él le propuso adoptar.

— _Soy perfectamente capaz de darte un hijo, Chiba_ — le gritó totalmente enfadada.

— _No lo tomes así Sere…_

— _Lo tomo cómo es, crees que no soy una mujer completa, que no soy capaz de concebir._

Se había soltado a llorar después de eso, y se había encerrado en la habitación que tenían preparada para su primer hijo y siguió llorando por largo rato. Él no pudo dejar de pensar que la habitación la pondría peor, así que, en vez de tratar de obligarla a salir, salió de la casa, esperando que cuando regresara estaría mejor. Se había tomado dos días, creyendo que la soledad le haría bien a su esposa, había sido una mala decisión, porque cuando volvió ella estaba en la sala esperándolo, muy seria.

— _Debemos separarnos._

Fue todo lo que dijo, sin mirarlo a los ojos y a él le entró el pánico, no supo reaccionar y se quedó callado. Él no quería separarse, pero quizás ella tenía razón, debían separarse, aunque no lo quisieran. Muchas veces habían cruzado la línea y se habían insultado y él ya no quería que volviera a pasar.

— _Está bien. —_ Hasta él se sorprendió de que salieran esas palabras de su boca.

La rubia no se inmutó por la respuesta solo asintió con la cabeza y fue hasta su habitación, Darien la siguió y vio como comenzaba a preparar su maleta, continuó observando en silencio desde la puerta, hasta que la vio que tomar la foto de su boda, preguntándose si estaría pensando lo mismo que él.

De repente le entraron ganas de retenerla, por eso le había pedido quedarse, sintiendo que tal vez al despertar ella dijera que no quería separarse de él. Nada había salido cómo él quería, Serena se había marchado y sin decirle adiós.

Sintió que se asfixiaba por todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Fue a abrir las ventanas con la idea de dejar entrar más aire y entonces la vio; estaba ahí, sentada en el jardín con sus maletas a los pies. No lo pensó más y salió en su búsqueda.

Con pasos lentos se acercó hasta dónde estaba ella y la quedó observando sin decir palabra.

— Quería irme, lo juro. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo _—_ habló la rubia con la voz cortada y cabizbaja _—_ pero he llegado hasta aquí y no me he podido quitar la sensación de que estoy olvidando algo.

— Me olvidas a mí. _—_ Respondió el moreno _—_ Hasta que la muerte nos separe ¿Lo recuerdas? _—_ Darien preguntó, poniéndose de rodillas y elevando el rostro de su esposa con la mano. Los ojos de la rubia se humedecieron.

— Estuviste de acuerdo conmigo. — señaló la rubia.

Guardó silencio por un momento, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y añadió— Tuve miedo.

La rubia lo quedó viendo sin decir palabra y él pegó su frente a la de ella.

— Tuve miedo de ser egoísta y lastimarte otra vez, pero la verdad es que no quiero que te vayas. Porque si tú te vas, la vida se acaba para mí. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no quiero perderte.

— ¿Me amas? — preguntó la rubia esta vez.

— Cómo el primer día, no, más que el primer día.

— ¿Aunque no te pueda dar hijos?

— Contigo lo tengo todo, no necesito más. —Suspiró— Sólo quiero estar a tú lado Sere.

— Te amo Darien, con todo mi corazón.

Darien sonrió y la besó, fue un beso tierno, carente de pasión. Pero profundo, cómo el primero que se habían dado.

.

.

.

Serena camina lentamente por el parque. **Mira en todas direcciones, pero al final** sus ojos se posan sobre los **el** niño jugando alegremente con su padre, **cerca de la fuente**. Su corazón se oprime un poco al recordar cuánto ansiaba ella tener un hijo propio sin conseguirlo. De pronto ve a su esposo que se acerca a dónde estaba ella, sonriendo.

— ¿Te diviertes? — le pregunta con una sonrisa.

— Estos niños son unos monstros. — contesta él sentándose a su lado, su esposa sonríe con más ganas.

 **Vuelve a posar** su mirada en aquel pequeño de seis años jugando alegremente con el agua de la fuente. Es un niño hermoso y saludable, pero recuerda que no siempre fue así.

Cuando lo conoció, el pequeño tenía dos años. Estaba flaco y desnutrido y se escondía detrás de la directora del orfanato.

.

— _Hola, niño bonito. — lo saludó cálidamente._

— _No soy ito. — dijo el pequeño atropelladamente._

— _Sí que lo eres._ — respondió.

Había visto las fotos de los cuatro niños de dos años en el orfanato y en cuánto vio la de él, había sentido una inmensa necesidad de protegerlo.

— _Es el instinto maternal._ — comentó la directora cuándo le dijo lo que había sentido. Y entonces ella y su esposo lo supieron, ese niño seria su hijo.

.

— Mira lo que hace Mamoru. — escuchó que su esposo le hablaba, trayéndola al presente.

— Se parece al padre. Todo un don Juan. — contestó ella divertida, en cuanto vio a su hijo regalarle una flor a una niña. De repente el niño corrió hacía ella.

— Me ha dicho que soy guapo mamá. — Dijo alegremente— Y ella es muy bonita.

—Voy a ponerme celosa. — bromeó la rubia.

— No, tú y Usagi serán mis preferidas siempre.

Darien soltó una carcajada alegre y Serena lo siguió.

— Tú hermana aún no nace. — replicó la rubia alegre.

—Pero será tan bella como tú. — sentenció, dándole un beso a su vientre hinchado.

* * *

 **Este fic me ha encantado y no sé por que, pero lo amo. Mis partes favoritas son cuando Darien le pide a Serena que se quede y cuando están el jardín, provocan un no sé que en mi corazón.**

 **Agradezco a Yeni por el beteado y las sugerencias y consejos que medio, esto no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ella. Sé que ya te lo dije Yeni, pero no me canso de hacerlo, te lo agradezco nena.**

 **Bueno, para las que preguntan por mujer inocente, les digo que ya tengo el capitulo listo y Kary, que es la que me betea ese fic se desocupara esta semana, por lo que pronto tendrán actualización.**

 **Besitos niñas.**


End file.
